Kameron and Sireena
by Kam Da Man
Summary: After 2 years Kameron and Sireena finally meet and Kameron likes Sireena but hasn't told her.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2013 when Kameron, and Sireena first met they were both in 4th Grade, Sireena was his best friend she was there for him when he was depressed, Kameron tried killing himself he remembered that Sireena cares about him so if he killed himself Sireena would kill herself so he couldn't do it, he never told her, after 5th Grade Sireena left the school, Kameron couldn't call her or text her until it was the summer of 2016, August 10th.

Sireena found his Instagram account and sent him a message, Kameron checked his messages and seen a account that said Sireena, Kameron pressed it instantly and was freaking out, they talked everyday on phone or on Instagram, threy set up a day where Kameron was going to come over.

It was August 25th, when Kameron was coming over, it was 1:37pm when Kameron texted Sireena telling her that he was 1 minute away, Sireea was so happy to be able to see him after 2 years. 1:38pm Kameron knocked on the door and Sireena opened the door fast, Kameron admired how different she looked, Kameron hugged Sireena tightly with joy. Sireena hugged back tightly, Kameron then said "Im so happy to see you Sireena" "Me too" Sireena. They both went upstairs to talk about what they were talking about yesterday. Kameron never told Sireena that he had feelings for her and his heart pumped fast because he was nervous that she didn't have feelings for him.

After an hour Sireena's mom left, Kameron was looking around Sireena's room and Sireena was on her phone looking at some photos. Kameron sat next to her on her bed, Sireena looked at him, then Kameron kissed her they both blushed hard as they looked each other in the eyes then they started making out. Kameron took his shirt off and started taking off Sireena's shirt then Sireena said "K-Kameron s-stop" Kameron stopped and covered his face in embarrassment "I-I'm s-sorry".Sireena then said "were only 13" Kameron put his shirt on fast "I'm sorry" he said, Sireena then said "I know you like me and I like you to but were to young to have sex and I DON'T want to get pregnant" "what was I thinking" Kameron said running into the bathroom locking the door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was August 25th, 2:49pm, Kameron was still in the bathroom. Sireena felt bad for him, Sireena knocked the door multiple times and finally Kameron unlocked the opened the door slowly and looked at him, he was sitting on the side of the bathtub she closed the door behind walked toward him and sat on his lap facing him, as he blushed Sireena kissed him, and once again they started making out.

10 minutes later 2:59pm Sireena's mom came home and started going up the stairs, Kameron and Sireena didn't hear her coming up the stairs because of all the noises they were making and like usual Sireena's mom opens the door without this point Kameron and Sireena have their shirts off and are in the tub making out, Sireena's mom doesn't see them in the room and she hears noises coming from the bathroom so she walks over to the bathroom and opens the door and sees them making out, then Sireena's mom says "GET OUT NOW!"

Kameron and Sireena quickly get out of the tub and put their shirts on Kameron says "I-I'm s-sorry Ms-" Sireena's mom cuts him off "GET THE FUCK OUT AND SIREENA YOUR GROUNDED FOR A MONTH" Kameron runs downstairs and out the door he runs home as fast as he can, after an hour of running Kameron finally got sat under her covers for hours texting and all Kameron could say was that he's sorry.

Later that day at midnight Kameron came back to Sireena's knocked on Sireena's window, Sireena was asleep but she heard the knock on the window and got up to check and seen Kameron and opened the window "what are you doing here" she asked, as he climbed in he said "my mom kicked me out for a month because I started swearing at her and I was going to ask if I can stay here for awhile".Sireena quickly said "yes but in the morning I'm going to have to ask my mom even though she hates you".Kameron responded slowly "alright" "I'm going to go back to sleep if you want you can sleep next to me" Sireena responded fast "I'm ok for now" Sireena laid down and closed her eyes, as she slept Kameron watched until around 3am when Kameron laid down next to her, and fell asleep cuddling her.


End file.
